Colère
by Mary D. San
Summary: Je sais aussi me mettre en colère ! Mais après la colère ? Qu'y a t'il... après la colère...? Et comment se réconcilier si tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il s'est passé, dois je le comprendre moi même ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, me revoici avec cette histoire. La fin de la première version ne me plaisait pas et, après un creusage de cerveau en bonne et du forme, j'ai pu trouver le pourquoi du comment de Kuromamour et sa rouquine... ! Je ne l'ai pas encore écris, mais cela ne saurait tarder !

Merci de votre patience... Je galère un peu avec Ffnet...

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire pour que la suite arrive plus vite (YES ! Je peux enfin faire du chantage aux reviews moi aussi ! )

* * *

« Très bien, à trois je sors de cette chambre et tu pourras être sûr que je ne viendrai plus te gêner dans tes petites affaires ! » Fais-je en me retournant pour me diriger vers la porte d'un pas motivé.

« ... »

« Un… Deux… »

Je ralentis faiblement, pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas déjà rattrapé ? Ma main se pose sur la poignée.

« Trois ! »

Je tourne la poignée, près à m'enfuir dans le couloir de ce foutu hôtel. Mais rien… Rien comme rien du tout, quedalle, comme le néant… Comme une poignée qui ne tourne pas, donc, à fortiori, une porte qui ne s'ouvre pas.

Je me retourne lorsque j'entends un petit rire – un petit rire ! – je lui lance le pire des regards assassins. Quel genre de copain il est ! Il m'a enfermé. Il nous a enfermés ! Quel genre de copain vous enferme lorsque vous décidez de sortir de leur vie ?… Et je crois que je préfère ne pas répondre à cette question.

En C-O-L-E-R-E. En colère, c'est ce que je suis – en ce moment même – en pleine éruption. La plus grosse colère que le monde ait jamais connue, la plus grosse et – selon moi – la plus grande. Oh oui, personne ne pourra jamais égaler mes colères, rares et pourtant inoubliables.

Il. Va. Mourir ; oh ça va être douloureux. Cette saleté de Ninja. Cette saleté de stupide Ninja. Cet...cet hypocrite. Comment ose-t-il ? Je. Vais. Le. Tuer ; oh ça va faire mal.

Je vais lui apprendre, moi !

« Tu te fous de moi ! » Je hurle en retournant vers lui. « Je vais t'apprendre, toi, me dire des mots doux, me faire des douceurs, et puis une heure plus tard, te retrouver avec cette bimbo rousse sur les genoux ! » Je continue en martelant mon doigt sur son torse à chaque mot. « Tu étais bien, la tête dans sa poitrine ? J'espère que t'en a bien profité dla rouquine parce que la prochaine fois que tu la verras celle là, elle sera en version Picasso ! »

« Calme toi ! »

« Que je me calme ! Que je me calme ? J'vais t'en foutre moi, du calme ! Donne moi cette foutue clé que je sorte d'ici ! » Je fais en tendant la main.

« Non. »

« Non ? »

« Non. Pas avant que tu m'aies laissé le temps de parler. »

« Hors de question que je t'écoute me sortir des excuses bidon ! Tu vas me sortir quoi ? Qu'elle a trébuché et que ton nez s'est malencontreusement retrouvé dans son 95 E ? C'est pas la peine, je m'en passerai ! » Je hurle en retournant vers la porte, prêt à l'ouvrir à coup de pied s'il le faut.

Je m'élance talon devant vers cette porte, qui je l'estime ne survivra pas au coup de pied en colère. Et puis, avant même d'y parvenir, je sens une main qui m'attrape le bras et je quitte le sol pour me retrouver sur une épaule, posé comme un vulgaire sac…

« Je suis pas un sac à patates ! Repose moi tout de suite ! J'ai plus de compte à te rendre, et toi non plus alors lâche moi de suite ! » Je hurle, je me débat, coup de poings dans le dos, coups de pieds dans le vide, je vous l'ai dit, je suis en COLERE !

Je sens qu'on me soulève et puis ensuite quelques secondes de flottement pendant lesquelles je flippe de savoir sur quoi cet abruti vient de me balancer… Soulagement en sentant le matelas sous moi. J'essaie de me relever aussitôt, mais le gros balourd n'est pas du même avis que moi, le voilà qui s'installe sur mon ventre tout en retenant mes mains pour éviter de se prendre un coup… J'attends juste une seconde d'inattention pour lui envoyer un crochet de droit, quitte à me casser une ou deux phalanges, tant pis, mais ça fera du bien…

« Maintenant tu vas m'écouter idiot de mage. »

« Idiot ! Ca je veux bien te croire, j'ai été le plus idiots des idiots de croire ce que tu me racontais ! »

Tu soupires, je me débats…

Tu te penches sur moi et tes lèvres se posent dans mon coup.

« Lâches moi tout de suite, je suis pas d'humeur à ça, fous moi la paix ! Sors d'ici ! »

« Puisque, quoi que je dise, tu ne m'écouteras pas, alors je vais me faire pardonner autrement… » Susurre le ninja.

Ses jambes se resserrent autour de ma taille alors que moi, je fais tout pour me dégager…

Je finis de m'abandonner quand je sens ses dents sur ma veine jugulaire. Je gémis, ma tête rejetée en arrière sur le lit.

Je suis sensible ici, je perds mes moyens, mon contrôle ici…

Je le sais, il le sait…

Et ce connard. Je peux sentir son sourire suffisant.

« Tu aimes ça ? » Sa voix résonne avec ce ton enroué, juste dans mon oreille. J'essaye de dire non mais il recommence à mordre, juste sur la partie située sous mon oreille, juste sur le point de pression.

Mes mains…

Caressantes, aimantes,…

Tu y crois,... hein?

Se faufilant dans une poche pour en retirer un objet précis.

« Dégage ! Imbécile ! » Je fais en lui assénant une droite bien sentie.

Les quatre fers en l'air, Kuro-baka… A moitié hébété, il réagit et se réveille un peu tard. La porte grande ouverte, la clé sur la serrure. La tornade blonde passée et disparue, abandonné, le gros balourd aux ailes coupées…

« Idiot de mage… »

* * *

Allez Kurobaka ! Reprends toi ! Plus qu'à expliquer pourquoi et comment cette jolie rouquine c'est retrouvée sur tes genoux !

Dites moi, vous, mes ptits lecteurs adorés...

Vous avez une idée de comment cette situation a pu arriver ?

Allez, en mettant le chapitre suivant, je vous fais un top5 de vos propositions...

Peluche tout le monde !

Bisous.

M.D.San


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoilà avec beaucoup de retard ! Toutes mes excuses !!!

Et voici le Top 5 promis : (en fait il y en a beaucoup plus que 5, mais c'était tellement marrant que j'ai pas eu le coeur à en laisser de coté !!!)

1° La rousse l'a forcé, essayé de le violer... parce qu'il ne réagissait pas à ses charmes !(2pts)

2° Elle lui a volé un cadeau pour Fye et l'a caché dans son decolté

3° Elle a prit Kurogane pour une chaise ?

4° Elle sort avec le Kuro-chan de ce monde là?

Sinon, Kurogane :

5° était saoul (2pts)

6° avait froid

7° avait fait un pari stupide

8° avait été enlevé par des extraterrestres, mais vu son caractère ils l'ont renvoyé illico sur terre, et à coté de la rouquine...

9° était drogué aux sucrerie par Fye, entraînant un suicide neuronal, il n'a pas fait la différence entre la rouquine et Fye?

Sinon, ma préférée : C'est une des 108 techniques secrètes de Mokona !

Avec, comme faute à pas d'chance : un Fye particulièrement Blond qui en fait des tonnes !

Aïe Aïe Aïe !

Personne n'a trouvé la bonne réponse, et elle ne viendra pas dans ce chapitre mais dans le suivant ! Et maintenant que je suis en vacances, j'espère pouvoir prendre plus de temps pour écrire !

Allez ! Je dis... je dis pas ??? Bon, je le dis, j'suis tellement contente ! Je passe en 2ème année d'infirmière ! j'ai réussi !!!

Bon, quelques petits mots sur ce chapitre : il change... rien à voir avec le précedént, enfin, à mon avis !

Je pense que cette histoire fera 3 ou 4 chapitres, tout s'écrit petit à petit !

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient... Sauf peut être ma ptite caboche qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête pour faire n'importe quoi...

Et n'importe quoi, ça donne ça :

* * *

« Fye ! Réveille toi ! » Fit une petite voix.

Le mage blond s'étira dans son lit, se réveillant doucement. Comme tous les matins depuis une semaine, il se leva, refermant son lit rapidement. Six pas vers la gauche en se frottant les yeux, main sur la poignée, salle de bains trouvée.

« Mokona, ils ne sont toujours pas là ? » Demanda Fye.

« Non, Shaolan et Sakura ne sont toujours pas arrivés. Mokona ne les sent pas. »

Gestes automatiques, se déshabiller, passer un quart d'heure sous la douche le temps de se réveiller, apprécier l'eau brûlante coulant dans son dos. Se sécher, s'habiller et descendre déjeuner.

« Bonjour »

« Ah ! Bonjour Fye ! Petit déjeuner ? » Demanda la femme derrière le comptoir.

« Un thé seulement… Merci Mélisse. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, la femme lui apporta un plateau avec un bol de thé et un pain au chocolat. Fye ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la viennoiserie. Mélisse, la propriétaire de l'auberge où il logeait depuis une semaine avait décrété dès le second matin qu'il ne mangeait pas assez, et chaque jour, elle ajoutait une petite dose de sucreries dans ses plats. Le matin cela se traduisait par un pain au chocolat, et quatre carrés de sucre dans un bol de thé…

« Merci… » Fit Fye en souriant. Un sourire teinté de tristesse pourtant. Il but son thé et grignota la moitié de son pain au chocolat sous l'œil inquiet de la tenancière.

Six jours plus tôt, ce jeune homme blond avait sonné à sa porte. Il était près de 2h du matin quand elle lui avait ouvert, et il pleuvait des cordes depuis des heures. Il était entré en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas d'argent pour une chambre, qu'il voulait juste savoir s'il pouvait rester à l'abri le temps qu'il arrête de pleuvoir.

_« Hors de question que tu restes dehors par ce temps ! S'était écrié Mélisse. Tu vas monter prendre une douche bien chaude, en attendant je vais te trouver des vêtements chauds et secs et te faire un truc à manger ! »_

_« Je… Mais… »_

_« Et dépêche toi ! Tu me mets de l'eau partout ! Utilise la salle de bain de la chambre n°3, deuxième porte à gauche. »_

_« Merci… » _

_Fye était monté, allé directement dans la salle de bains. Il avait laissé tomber ses vêtements trempés sur le sol et s'était glissé dans la douche. Essayer de se détendre sous l'eau chaude ? C'était impossible…_

_Avec la soirée qu'il venait de passer ? Non… Hors de question…_

_La pluie avait fini par l'atténuer, sa colère indomptable… Mais pour laisser place à quoi ? Une mer de tristesse, un îlot d'amertume et de trahison… _

_Coulé le paquebot « amour ». _

_Titanic en coque de papier journal ! _

_Fracassé contre un iceberg roux… _

_Chacun se retrouvant dans son canot de sauvetage, lui c'était celui nommé solitude, pour l'autre c'était celui nommé « rouquine à forte poitrine »…_

_Merde, l'humour ne lui allait vraiment pas une fois la colère retombée… Coup de poing dans le mur de la douche, douleur physique… Enfin ! Une véritable raison d'avoir aussi mal…_

_« Je t'ai autorisé à prendre un douche, pas à la mettre en pièces, ni à vider mon quota d'eau chaude de la semaine… » Retentit une voix dans la chambre._

_« Pardon… » S'écria Fye en fermant l'eau aussitôt._

_« Je t'ai déposé des vêtements dans la chambre, tu pourras t'installer ici pour la nuit. Et descend m'apporter tes vêtements une fois que tu seras prêt. »_

_« D'accord, merci… » Répondit le mage en attrapant une serviette._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait dans la salle où il avait été accueilli._

_« Je n'ai pas d'argent… » Fit Fye en voyant la femme qui l'attendait devant une assiette de pâtes fumantes._

_« J'ai pas le souvenir de t'avoir demandé de l'argent. Assieds toi et mange, je m'appelle Mélisse. »_

_« Fye. Moi c'est Fye… » Fit il en s'installant à table. Il mangea un peu, puis bloqua. Il n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à manger._

_« Alors, pourquoi erres tu dans les rues comme ça ? Surtout avec le temps qu'il fait ! »_

_« Je… Je suis en voyage… Nous sommes quatre normalement, mais nous avons été séparés. »_

_« Et tu es dans cet état pour cette raison ? J'ai du mal à croire qu'un grand garçon comme toi fais cette tête là, juste parce qu'il s'est égaré dans la foule… » Fit Mélisse en lui faisant une pitchenette sur le front au moment du « là »._

_« J'ai trouvé la personne que j'aime dans les bras d'une autre personne… » Avoua Fye, dans un soupir et avec tellement de douleur en si peu de mots._

_« Là, je comprends mieux… C'est pour ça que toi et tes amis vous êtes séparés ? »_

_« Oui, et non… On était séparés en deux groupes de deux, et de notre coté, on s'est re-séparés tout à l'heure… »_

_« Et tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ? »_

_« … Je ne sais pas… »_

_Le silence dura plusieurs minutes. Assez de temps pour laisser à la tenancière le temps d'observer son vis-à-vis. Blond élancé au visage fin, yeux cachés derrière quelques mèches de cheveux. Visage fatigué, épaules basses, cœur au bord des lèvres, larmes au bord des yeux, mais plus de pluie pour les cacher…_

_« Allez, va te coucher ! Et n'espère pas partir sans petit déjeuner demain matin. Il est compris dans le forfait ! » Conclut Mélisse en disparaissant dans la cuisine avec les restes du repas. Fye se leva à son tour, se dirigea vers l'escalier, et avant de monter la première marche, il laissa passer un faible merci, tout en essuyant les larmes qui passaient le barrage de ses paupières. _

_Pourquoi merci ?_

_Pour l'avoir accueilli sans trop poser de questions._

_Pour cette douceur ferme, qui le remettait en place._

_Pour ne pas avoir eu l'indécence de lui souhaiter une « bonne nuit »… _

_Qui passerai une « bonne nuit » après ce qu'il venait de voir, de vivre ?_

_Le lendemain matin, sans trop d'heure de sommeil, ses affaires sous le bras après un petit déjeuner léger, il remercia une dernière fois Mélisse avant de se préparer à partir. Il avait la main sur la poignée de la porte quand la voix de la tenancière, dans son dos, l'appela une nouvelle fois._

_« A deux pas d'ici, il y a un musée. Le conservateur mange ici tous les midis, cela fait des semaines qu'il rabache qu'il cherche une personne pour l'aider à faire l'inventaire de la bibliothèque. Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire, mais tu peux rester ici quelques temps, je te ferais un prix d'ami pour la chambre et les repas. Rien que pour le fait de ne plus l'entendre ronchonner je t'offre tous les petits déj ! »_

* * *

Et cela faisait une semaine qu'il travaillait avec le vieux Tom. Conservateur octogénaire d'un musée littéralement en pagaille. De quoi s'occuper des années entières… Et puis avec les histoires que racontait le vieux Tom sur ses pérégrinations à travers le monde, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de parler, de penser trop longtemps… Des paysages qu'il ne connaissait pas courraient devant ses yeux, des couleurs, des chants pas toujours justes du vieux Tom, des souvenirs un peu caducs, mais si vivants. Involontairement, qui lui rappelaient son voyage à lui, encore en cours… Comment allaient t-ils faire?

Et Mokona, qui passait de temps en temps, souvent pour le réveiller les matins. Sans qui il ne comprendrait pas le moindre mot de ce que ce monde disait. Qui lui rappelait sans cesse que Kurogané n'était pas si loin. Tout en espérant que Shaolan et Sakura n'avaient pas trop de soucis là où ils étaient, enfin, ils pouvaient se comprendre tous les deux, c'était déjà ça…

« Allez molasson, il nous reste 12 cartons de cartes à trier encore ! » S'écria l'octogénaire, dont la dernière lubie était de ranger les cartes postales qu'il s'était envoyé pendant toutes ces années… Et les trier par date… ! Vous savez, le petit cachet illisible à moitié sur le timbre, à moité effacé ?

Fye soupira mais se remit au travail en souriant...

* * *

Voilà, un nouveau chapitre de terminé. 

Et si vous me laissiez une petite review ?

Et si on continuait le Top 5 ?


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour bonjour !

Il fait beau le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent ! Enfin des vacances qui ressemblent à de vraies vacances !

Et qui dit Vacances dit temps pour écrire ! Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre de Colère... (le nom ne correspond plus vraiment... pas grave...)

Merci pour les reviews, signées et anonymes. C'est le seul salaire qu'on peut obtenir, et moi , des salaires comme ça, z'en veut tous les zours !

Disclamer idem... Ils sont pas à moi ! Je sais qu'ils sont pas à moi ! (gros soupir) Pourquoi ils sont pas à moi ?

(niar niark niark) Au moins on peut en faire ce que l'on veut ! (grand sourire maniaque)

* * *

« Hep toi là bas ! »

« Quoi encore ? » Grogna le 'toi là bas'.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi t'es encore là ? Il y a encore une centaine d'affiches ! J'te paye pas à glander alors dégage ! Et emmène ta foutue peluche, elle me fait froid dans le dos ! » Hurla l'homme. « T'es quel genre de gamin pour avoir besoin d'un doudou ? T'as quel âge ? »

Kurogané se leva, abandonnant son petit déj à peine entamé. Fourrant un Mokona parfaitement immobile dans sa poche, il attrapa le paquet d'affiches, le sceau de colle et un balai. D'un calme imperturbable, il se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Il est toujours de mauvais poil, comptes jusqu'à 3 et tu verras… » Fit une voix douce alors qu'il allait sortir.

_1_

_2_

_3_

« Et vous là bas ! Bande d'idiots… » Hurla à nouveau le patron.

« Tiens… T'as pas eu le temps de déjeuner. Et il y en a une partie pour ton lapin de poche… Va falloir que tu m'expliques comment tu l'as dressé, ça m'intéresse… »

« On l'a trouvé comme ça. Merci. » Grogna Kurogané en prenant le paquet qui contenait quelque chose comme un petit déjeuner à emporter par exemple.

« Tu sais, ça ne me dérangerai pas de t'entendre prononcer mon nom de temps en temps… »

« Merci… Lou » Grogna le ninja.

Cette femme, il n'aurait jamais du s'en approcher. Quoi qu'en y pensant bien, c'était elle qui s'était jetée dans ses bras, et pas au meilleur moment… D'ailleurs, qu'importe le moment, elle n'avait pas à se jeter dans ses bras… Mais encore moins quand Fye se trouvait en haut des marches de l'auberge. Après sa dispute et la fuite de Fye, il n'avait pas eu le meilleur comportement, il avait été la voir, à la base, pour lui demander des explications, finalement, pour lui mettre un beau coup de poing. Sous la colère, il avait fracturé la pommette de la jeune femme…

C'était une partie de la raison pour laquelle il était là, travailler pour faire pardonner son geste, et trouver un moyen d'expliquer à son imbécile de blond la raison qui avait poussé la rouquine à se jeter sur lui. Et accessoirement, avoir de quoi manger et dormir…

Il déambula dans la ville toute la journée, collant des affiches par-ci par-là. Pensant, repensant à sa façon de présenter les choses… Peut être que justement, il n'allait pas lui présenter les choses.

« Excusez moi jeune homme. » Demanda une voix dans son dos.

« Quoi ? »

« Pouvez vous me donner une de vos affiches s'il vous plait ? Cela devrait plaire au gamin…»

« Tenez ! » Bougonna Kurogané en tendant au vieil homme une de ses affiches, cela en fera une de moins à coller… L'homme le remercia et parti en marmonnant.

* * *

« Gamin ? » Demanda le vieux Tom, en déposant son manteau dans l'entrée du musée. 

« Oui ? » Répondit une voix, avant d'entendre le bruit d'une chute de boites et cartons en tout genre.

« A quoi tu joues ? » Fit le vieil homme en entrant dans la pièce en chantier, et en poussant le carton de cartes postales qui était tombé sur son employé.

« Je ne joue pas… » Soupira Fye en se massant l'épaule. « Vous n'avez pas idée du poids que font ces cartons ! »

« C'est bien pour ça que je t'ai employé ! Enfin, faisons donc une pause ! »

Une tasse de thé et un peu de rhum plus tard...

« Dis moi Gamin, sais tu ce qu'est le théâtre vivant ? »

« Le théâtre vivant ? Et bien, je suppose que… »

« N'en dis pas plus si tu ne sais pas ! On cherche ce qu'on trouve, on trouve ce qu'on connaît ! (1) » Lança Tom.

« Je ne sais pas… » Soupira Fye.

« Dans ce cas, nous allons parfaire ton éducation ! Je viens te chercher à l'auberge ce soir, nous irons voir une pièce. Sois prêt pour 19h ! »

« D'accord… »

« Et un peu plus de motivation je te prie ! Allez la pause est finie ! Retournons travailler. »

Trois minutes plus tard…

« Mais que faites vous ? J'ai trié ce carton ce matin ! » S'écria Fye en voyant le vieux Tom sortir une à une les cartes postales fraîchement triées de l'expédition de 64.

« A là la… Que de délicieux souvenirs !!! T'ai je raconté cette jungle que nous avons traversé à dos d'Urubuck ? En Avril 64 ! C'est comme si c'était hier… »

Vous avez une idée de ce qui est arrivé à la pile de cartes postales quand elle atteignit environ 50cm de hauteur ? Elle s'effondra, mélangeant toutes les dates, les pays,… Des heures de travail réduites en cendres…

_**POV Fye** _

Douche bien méritée, quelques courbatures dans les bras, des bleus aussi… 18h30…

Encore un peu de temps à attendre pour aller voir cette pièce. De quoi lui changer les idées. Le vieux Tom avait au moins cette qualité, il était du genre à refuser de s'ennuyer, refuser de rester là à penser et ressasser le passé, entraînant les autres avec lui, qu'ils le veuillent ou non...

Le passé…

Emprisonner un roi et devoir fuir de son monde.

Commencer un voyage avec des inconnus, et apprendre à se connaître peu à peu.

Shaolan, prince charmant, fort, sage…

Sakura, p'tite Princesse, montagne de gentillesse.

Mokona, étrange peluche, graine de folie

Toi…

Moi…

Comment allons nous faire maintenant ?

Les jeunes ne savaient pas, Mokona était ravi, on ne changeait pas grand-chose à d'habitude quand ils étaient là. Je mettais un peu plus de cœur à t'embêter, tu mettais un peu moins de hargne à me gronder, à m'engueuler… Et quand ils n'étaient pas là…

Mais maintenant ?

Quand tu n'es pas là, je peux passer un peu de temps sans penser à toi, je peux vivre… un peu… Et puis mes pensées me ramènent toujours à toi, et à cette femme qui… elle… dans tes bras… et toi…

Et je me sens bête.

Tel que tu es, c'est normal qu'elles tombent toutes dans tes bras. Pourquoi je m'étais mis dans la tête que ça pouvait être plus sérieux qu'une passade ? C'était juste 'pour voir' hein ? Et puis, pourquoi j'ai cru que tu resterais avec moi alors que tu peux toute les avoir, ces femmes, belles et chaleureuses, ces tempéraments de feu qui te répondent si bien…

Je suis vraiment un idiot…

_**Fin POV Fye** _

C'est ce regard là qu'elle n'aimait pas. Ces yeux bleus perlés de larmes, fixant l'horizon, sûrement sans rien voir. Tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il n'avait rien entendu, quand elle avait frappé, quand elle avait ouvert la porte… A tenir un bar, elle en avait vu et entendu des choses. A la limite de l'ivresse, les gens parlent, avec leur cœur, ils ne s'embêtent pas à tourner autour du pot, plus de mensonges, plus de sous entendus. Leurs détresses visibles, leurs cœurs mis à nus…

Fye, il n'avait pas besoin d'être ivre, ni de parler pour qu'on sente sa tristesse. Ce regard éteint, sourire triste. Cœur meurtri, mais pourtant si gentil…

Quelle était l'idiote qui pouvait faire souffrir un homme comme lui ?

Quelle imbécile pouvait… Grr…

Du calme, du calme…

« Fye ? » Fit elle, avant de s'énerver au point de casser quelque chose.

« Euh… Hm Oui ? » Répondit le mage en essuyant ses yeux. « Désolé, savon… J'ai beau frotter ça ne part pas… » Fit il en pointant ses yeux du doigt.

« Tom est en bas, il nous attends. »

« Oh ? Tu viens avec nous ? »

« Oui, il m'a proposé de venir aussi. Pour parfaire mon… »

« Ton éducation… » Finit Fye en souriant alors que la jeune femme allait dans la salle de bains.

« Dur - dure la vie d'inculte… » Soupira Mélisse. « Tiens » Fit t-elle en lui tendant une serviette humide.

« Merci. » Répondit Fye en tamponnant ses yeux doucement.

« Et si on descendait ? Avant que Mr Ronchon vienne nous chercher ? »

« Oui, allons-y. " Ils descendirent tous les deux pour retrouver le vieil homme. "Et qui tiens le bar pendant que tu viens avec nous ? »

« Ivy, une ptite serveuse que j'ai embauché il y a quelques temps. Elle a dans l'optique de monter son propre bar, ou restaurant, ou les deux, elle ne sait pas encore… Ca lui fera un bon exercice ! »

« Oui, c'est sur… »

« Ah ! Vous voilà vous deux ! C'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai failli monter vous chercher ! » Fit Tom en prenant le chemin de l'extérieur.

Un clin d'œil avec un sourire, un signe de main pour la ptite brunette derrière le comptoir plus tard et les deux retardataires se mirent en route.

* * *

(1) Je dois cette phrase au prof de Traumatologie qui nous l'a répétée un nombre incalculable de fois pendant nos cours ! Grâce à qui le module de traumato est passé tout seul ! P'tit hommage à un prof bien sympa !

* * *

Je sais, je met les deux chapitres à la suite, du coup, vous êtes peut être en train de vous dire que vous laisserez une review au chapitre suivant, ça suffira (j'avoue, je le fais de temps en temps aussi) ! Mais ça me plairait d'avoir un ptit avis avant le chapitre final !

Vous avez peut être compris ce qui c'est passé?

Et si vous me le disiez, même dans une toute petite review super courte qui prend 10sec à être écrite ?

Merci de lire ! Rien que ça, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! (mais j'veux quand même bien des reviews ! )

M.D.San


	4. Chapter 4

Voili voilà ! Dernier chapitre !

Que d'émotions, c'est ma première fic à chapitres ! Et elle se termine...

Je suis contente que ça vous ait plu (si ça vous a plu...) , et j'suis vraiment ravie de vous avoir comme lecteurs !

* * *

C'est pas vrai… 

C'est pas vrai…

C'est pas vrai… Mon dieu, ces mots… Cette voix ! Je l'ai déjà entendue !

Je… Elle…

C'est elle !

Elle…

C'est une actrice…

Le théâtre vivant… C'est…

Le théâtre vivant, c'est une troupe d'acteurs, qui joue dans un restaurant, et qui fait participer les clients du restaurant à leur pièce.

Et cette scène, la femme qui retrouve son mari, au tout début de la pièce. Je l'ai déjà vue…

La femme étant une actrice, le mari étant un client pris au hasard dans la salle… La femme étant cette femme rousse, cette actrice…

Mon dieu, une actrice !

« Hihi… C'est pas vrai… Quel idiot, mais quel idiot… » S'écria Fye en se levant précipitamment et en sortant du restaurant. Mélisse allait partir à sa poursuite, mais Tom la retint, ce n'était pas à elle d'aller le chercher.

Dehors, Fye s'éloigna à peine, se posant dos au mur, les mains plaquées sur le visage.

Cette pimbêche de rouquine, c'est une actrice, et l'auberge où nous étions accueillait cette pièce de théâtre…

Comment j'ai pu être aussi bête ?

J'ai rien vu, j'ai rien compris…

Mais quel idiot…

_**POV Kurogané**_

J'y croyais pas…

Tu es venu !

Jamais je n'avais espéré que tout s'éclairerait comme ça. Je ne savais pas encore comment faire pour te revoir.

Il n'y a qu'à attendre les premières répliques et tu comprendras, alors, je pourrai venir m'excuser…

Ca me fais mal de te voir comme ça. Tu à l'air si triste, fatigué…

Tu es venu avec un vieil homme qui me dit quelque chose, et une jeune femme qui guette du coin de l'œil la nourriture avec laquelle tu joues dans ton assiette. Qui est ce ?

Voilà, la pièce va commencer.

Rodolphe entre en scène, quelques phrases.

Puis c'est Lou, trois répliques et elle se jette dans les bras de son 'mari' le premier client qu'elle trouve, et qui semble capable de recevoir une femme dans ses bras sans tomber à terre.

Tu as compris…

Je vois cette étincelle dans tes yeux, ton visage tombe, poing serré sur la table. Tu te lève rapidement et quitte la salle. La femme avec qui tu es venu semble vouloir te rattraper mais le vieil homme la retient, et me lance un coup d'œil.

Je comprends… Je file…

Tu es dehors. Pas très loin, et dans tes pensées.

_**Fin POV Kurogané**_

« Je… C'est ce que j'aurais dû t'expliquer la dernière fois » Fit Kurogané.

Fye sursauta en l'entendant. A deux ou trois mètres, Kurogané s'était posé, dos au mur également.

« Kuro'… »

« J'ai cru… Je sais pas ce que j'ai cru… Je pensais que j'avais pas besoin de t'expliquer ! J'étais surpris, et tu t'es mis en colère si rapidement... »

« J'ai vu cette femme dans tes bras alors qu'elle te disais devant tout le monde combien elle était heureuse de te revoir, combien elle était bien avec toi, et combien vous vous aimiez… Comment crois tu que tu réagirais toi ? »

« Pareil… » Soupira Kurogané après quelques secondes de flottement.

« J'ai été bête, j'aurais du t'écouter. » Fit Fye en se décollant du mur et en faisant quelques pas.

« Et moi, j'aurais du insister plutôt que de me jeter bêtement sur toi… Pensant que cela suffirait… Et j'aurais du te chercher, cette semaine. Je sais pas ce que j'attendais, je sais pas…»

« On a été de parfaits crétins… »

Le silence se fit quelques minutes.

« Tu m'as manqué… » Murmura Kurogane en attrapant du bout des doigts la main du blond. « Tu me manques… » Continua t-il.

« Pardon… » Souffla Fye en se retournant pour se loger dans les bras du brun. « Pardon, pardon, pardon… » Murmura le mage, telle un litanie.

Kurogané referma ses bras autour de la fine taille du blond, le nez plongé dans ses cheveux, cette odeur qui lui avait tant manqué. Aucune idée du temps qu'ils passèrent comme ça, enlacés dans le noir, puis discutant de tout et de rien, mais surtout d'eux. De ce qu'il c'était passé, de ce qu'il allait se passer… Mais le soleil conclut leur nuit de discussion, et un double gargouillis les informa qu'il était l'heure de déjeuner !

« Viens, je connais un coin sympa pour déjeuner ! » Fit Fye en se dirigeant vers l'auberge que tenait son amie, appréciant déjà la tête de Kuro-pon quand il découvrira le petit déjeuner ultra sucré de Mélisse.

Peut être que maintenant, ils allaient faire un peu plus attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Peut être qu'ils allaient faire plus attention à eux deux surtout, se mettre dans la tête qu'il fallait faire des efforts, que ce qu'ils vivaient pouvait être sérieux, mais surtout que c'était fragile…

* * *

" Mokona aussi a faim ! " Sautilla un ptit lapin de poche en suivant les deux hommes...

* * *

Voilà... Fini fini fini...

Voilà que je met le point final et j'ai envie de refaire un ptit chapitre, pour raconter les rencontres Mélisse / Kurogane et Lou / Fye...

Je vais voir si je le fais (en fait, j'ai déjà des passages qui me trottent dans la tête donc c'est plus qu'une question de temps...) J'en ferai un OS surement !

Vous venez de passer au rang de "p'tits lecteurs adorés" Merci beaucoup pour avoir lu, merci d'avoir participé au top5, il y a eu des idées très... comment dire... lointaines... Mais c'était vraiment marrant !!!

Bises.

M.D.San


End file.
